Angel of the Opera
by Flying on a Broken Wing
Summary: Yes, another Phantom of the Opera BUT there is a twist! Please read, there will be puzzleshipping and some other couples! Read and review!
1. Prologue

Fly: Hey there. I WILL be updating just this and several other stories have been nagging me, not to mention all the homework that just got piled on me like nobodies business. -goes in the corner to cry-

eme: If you think Fly owns jack you crazy!

THERE WILL BE PUZZLESHIPPING

* * *

Cast

Phantom - Yami/Atem

Raol, Vicomte de Chagny - Yugi Motou

Christine - Anzu Mazaki

Carlota - Mai Valentine

Meg Giry - Serenity Wheeler

Madame Giry - Joseph Wheeler

Ublado Paigni - Valon

Monsieur Richard Firmin -Tristan Taylor

Monsieur Gilles André - Duke Devlin

* * *

Prologue

A figure sat in the plush library of his manor house reading a book on ancient Egyptian pharaohs. He sighed in content as the sun set in the west as seen through the vast window that looked over the rest of the beautiful the estate. He placed his book on the side table and softly padded over to the balcony. The changing colors seemed to hug the lithe figure and a gentle breeze swept by the person standing on the veranda.

**_BLAM!_** The peaceful scene was shattered when three balls of energy came bursting through the door tackling the poor man to the floor.

The petite man let out an _oof_ as the air got knocked out of him. He stared wide-eyed at his three children on his chest. The eldest was a young girl of about five, her name was Hikari. The other two were three-year-old twin boys named Satoshi and Daisuke (-.-" uncreative i kno).

"Please tell us a story daddy!" giggled Hikari

"Yeah pwetty pwease?" said Daisuke and Satoshi in unison looking at the man pinned to the floor, eyes filled with hope.

Their father chuckled "I doesn't seem like I have much of a choice, now do I?" He asked playfully. All three children stared at him for a second until his statement registered in their excited minds.

"Yay! A story!" Hikari cheered and they all shared a happy grin and sped out the library, ripping down the hallway to their room.

The man sighed and picked himself off of the lushly carpeted floor and streached. He stared out at the sun as it delicately slipped down below the horizon

* * *

"So what story do you want to hear this time?" said the person as he leaned back in the arm chair that was placed next to the king-sized bed that contained all three of his children.

"Our favorite!" was the simultaneous answer

"Are you sure? What about..."

"No!" Hikari exclaimed "We want to hear the story of the Angel"

"Are you absolutely, positively, 100 percent sure?" The man teased his three children.

"Yes, were sure." said Satoshi confidently.

"And you promise that you'll go to bed after your story?"

"YES, DAD!" was the aggravated reply. The man smiled and started his tale his children hanging on his every word.

_"Once upon a time there an Opera House called the Opera Populaire. The Opera Populaire was the most famous and beautiful opera in all the world. This is where our story takes place..."_

-tbc-

* * *

Hey i'm sorry this was ridiculously short but it's just the prologue. btw IM NOT DEAD and I promise Soulroom chapter 4 will come out, I swear. I won't give you excuses you deserve better than that I will try as hard as I can to update all my story!

eme: you are a terrible human

fly: -slinks off into the corner to sulk-

ame: now that wasn't very nice

eme: well, neither is your face

ame: -brings out a mechete- what was that?

eme: NOTHING

ame: that's what I thought -evil cackle-

eme: O.O

Fly: Please review you will make my life so much brighter an happier, so do it. Ooooooh and a cookie for anyone who guesses who the father is, remember this is FANfiction! enjoy.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

Woooooot second chapter. Soulroom WILL come out I promise!!

disclaimer: -sigh- do I even have to say it?

THERE WILL BE PUZZLESHIPPING, HELL WILL FREEZE OVER BEFORE I DON'T WRITE YAMIXYUGI. ahem, anyway...

* * *

The Opera Populaire was the most famous and beautiful Opera house of it's day. With sweeping arcs, beautiful statues, velvet seats, and gold encrusted walls. The dome of the Opera as covered in the realistic paintings of angels. In the entrance hall there was a magnificent marble staircase. The outside of the two story Opera house was ornate to say the least. Corinthian pillars lined the stone facade. At the centerpiece of elaborate theater was a grand chandelier. The network of candles that hung from the ceiling created an awe-inspiring array of lights that reflected off the crystals into the spacious hall. Renowned for it's various operas and fabulous ballets. This where our story begins, with the rehersal for the new performance of _Hannibal_.

Backstage was, as usual, organized chaos. Actors, musicians, dancers, stagehands, prop managers, carpenters, seamstresses, everyone was running to and fro as to avoid a nasty tongue lashing from their over stressed director. Mai Valentine, the primaddona of the Opera Populaire, stood center stage belting an aria that only the dogs could hear. She was wearing an overly flamboyant costume covered in gold, a stark contrast to the unfinished and disorderly backstage. Her blood red skirt was trimmed with the precious metal in the shape of flowers and golden chains with small charms covered the bottom half of her body. A long trail of flaming red and gold followed the theatrical star as she dramatically pranced about the stage. Mai's corset was solid gold and her voluptuous figure was finding it hard to stay within it's boundaries. A velvet blue cape hung from her right wrist to her shoulder and down her back to mix with the vibrant red skirt. Mai's long blonde hair was done in an elegant manner, her blonde hair half up in complicated buns and the lower half spilling past her shoulders to her lower back. On top of her head was an imposing golden crown set with semi-precious stones. Feathers spewed from the top left her vivid. In her left hand she held a "head."

_"This trophy from our saviours, from the enslaving force of Rome!"_ Mai swung the prop head back and forth in an overly theatrical manner. _"With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration, we greet the victorious throng, returned to bring SALVATION!"_

On the last word the entire chorus cam from the wings of the stage. With everyone on stage portraying the large welcome fest the volume of their combined voiced rocked the entire theater.

_"The trumpets of Carthage resounds! Hear, Romans, now and tremble! Hark to our step on the ground! Hear the drums-Hannibal comes!" _

And out he did. Valon Piagni in all of his over-stuffed red, blue, and gold splendor came out from the crowd on stage and sang _"Sad to return to find the land we love once more threatened by Roma's far reaching grasp."_

Ryou Shiro, the conductor, was a small pretty man. He was lithe with pale skin, deep brown eyes, and long white hair. So enraptured with his music he did not notice when four men walked onto the stage. Only when the general commotion and the orchestra had stopped did Ryou look up to see who had disturbed Seto Kaiba's rehearsal.

"Monsieur Pegasus, I am rehearsing!" Seto Kaiba's cold angry voice cut through the silence on the stage. Seto Kaiba was a tall, imposing man at six feet three inches. His steely blue eyes sent many men running for their lives. Although he was still young he was not a man to be manipulated.

Pegasus, however ignored his young director and instead addressed the entire theater. "Msr. Kaiba, Msr. Shiro, ladies and gentlemen thank you-may I have your attention, please? As you know for some weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement.. I can now tell you they were all true, and it is now my pleasure to introduce to you your two new managers. Duke Devlin and Tristan Taylor." Two men stepped up besides Pegasus. Tristan was tall and muscular. His hair was shaped into a triangle like a shark's fin. Set in Tristan's square face were his kind and loyal brown eyes. The smaller, feminine man was Duke Devil. Ever the fashionable ladies man Devlin had Raven hair that was styled in a loose ponytail and vivid green eyes. The third man was still hidden in the shadows of the Opera house.

Tristan cleared his throat "And we are honored to present our patron, The Vicomte Yugi Motou." The third man, Yugi, finally stepped out of the darkness. Yugi was a beautiful man. He was very small and delicate, thinly built. Blond bangs fell in front of his face like lightning bolts and his inky black hair with purple tips was tied with a red satin ribbon at the nape of Yugi's neck. The most striking thing about Yugi was his brilliant violet eyes, the window to his soul. The purple orbs contained compassion, joy, and wisdom. Yugi was dressed simply in a black jacket with a creme vest and slightly unlaced white shirt and black pants. The stage was silent as they took in their new patron, Yugi flushed bright redt. Up in the rafters a shadowed figure took a sharp intake of breath, their new patron was stunning.

That gasp was echoed by a young woman with brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. Anzu Mazaki had lived at the Opera house since she had decided to follow her dream of becoming a famous dancer at the age of 12. Living there for the past 4 years with the other ballet girls she had come to view the Opera House as her home.

"Yugi..." she whispered

Anzu's brown friend, Serenity looked at her. Serenity was very pretty with long blond hair and deep amber eyes. (Fly's getting tired this point)

"Yug'!!" Came a joyful exclamation as a rush of blond hair knocked over the small viscomte. "What are you doin' here?"

A possessive growl came from the rafters and was echoed by Seto as Yugi had the life squeezed out of him by an excited Joseph Wheeler. Joseph, Joey to his friends, was a handsome lanky blond haired man. Joey was a happy man, an acclaimed dancer who, because of an injury, temporarily tought his sister's ballet group. He laughed and ruffled his old friend's hair. Yugi chuckled and struggled in vain against the stronger man.

"Joey! Lemmego!" gasped the small viscomte.

"Oooops! Sorry little buddy!" Joey quickly released the tri-color haired noble man, only to scoop him into a hug and twirl him around again.

Laughter like clear bells rang out from the smaller's mouth and everyone smiled at the sight.

"But, Yug' I thought you were still looking..." he dwindled away at the hopeless look on Yugi's face. "How about we talk about it later!" Yugi gave a small nod of consent. Joey quickly covered up the awkward silence by asking Yugi and the two new managers, "would you like to see the famous ballet at the Opera Populaire?"

Yugi's eyes went big with excitement "Really, Joey? That would be amazing!"

Joey clapped his hands and the ballet went into action. The girls in their very revealing costumes twisted and turned on the stage as Yugi and the two managers watched.

Anzu felt the confused eyes of the viscomte follow her as she danced with all her heart.

"Our ballet corps is the pride of this opera house" Joey stated loudly, which earned him a glare from the two leading Opera stars.

"I see why. Especially that long haired angel." Duke leered slightly as Serenity twirled in her suggestive costume

"That would be my sister our talking about!" Joey warned as he put a hand on Duke's shoulder, eyes blazing. Duke had the decency to blush. No one noticed, however, the spark of sadness and envy in Tristan's eyes as he remained silently watching.

Desperate to change the subject Duke scanned the rest of the dancers until his eyes found Anzu. "...and the one with the short hair, no relation, I trust?"

If Duke was looking to break the tension he was sorely disappointed. Instead of reverting back to his old self Joey's eyes darkened a few more shades. "That is Anzu, as good as a sister to me!" That shut Duke up, but when Tristan opened his mouth to ask a question Yugi decided it was time to step in.

"Hey, Joey" Yugi asked softly, "could you show us around the opera house?"

"Sure thing little buddy! Let's go!" and like that the tension was gone. Tristan offered Yugi and appreciative smile which Yugi returned. Duke, well Duke, trailed behind, still embarrassed as hell.

The figure above the rafters snapped back to reality as the viscomte was taken out of sight. He growled at himself for getting distracted and got back to the task at hand.

A scream ripped through the opera house as the the ornate curtain fell.

* * *

I was going to write more but I realized that I had made you wait for so long so I went with what I could give you.....please don't kill me!!!! btw, REVIEW!!!!!!!!

Lot's of Love

~Fly

* * *


	3. Author's NoteApology

Hi, all!

I know it's been silence and I'm sorry that this is not an update! I have bad news (that you probably already guessed) I don't think I'll be able to continue this story.

-runs to hide-

I am so sorry! My life kind of spiraled out of control, there was just too much stuff, which sent my stress levels into the atmosphere, and some family issues. Not to mention there were 2 deaths in my family (one of them on Christmas morning). In addition next year I am transferring to another school, that will make it virtually impossible to even go on , let alone keep up my current intensive usage!

HOWEVER!!!!!! I would love for someone to take over the story! I do have a basic outline and some written sections. I would be forever grateful if someone could continue this. So either drop me a PM or review and we'll talk about it!

In addition I do have a bunch of plot lines, so that if someone out there wants to practice writing but doesn't really have a story to write drop me a line I would be ecstatic to share. In fact if no one does I might just post them anyway!

This fandom (my first) has inspired and encouraged me and I'll still be skulking around!!!!

Much love from Ame, Eme, and myself

"From within or from behind, a light shines through us upon things, and makes us aware that we are nothing, but the light is all." Ralph Waldo Emerson.


End file.
